Always Alone
by funnybunnynamedburne
Summary: This is a cross-over story of Yume Nikki, Mad Father, and Alice Mare (Along with hints of The Witch's house) . It's about Madotsuki and how she lost her parents in a car crash, She claims she is the only one who knows how it feels to loose a parent. But maybe Aya and Allen have similar stories too. ;) Rated M just in case. For later chapters.
1. Chapter 1- Madotsuki's Parents

I'm up waaaayyyyy too late but I can't stop letting my ideas fly.

I don't own any of the characters used in this.

Sorry for the messiness, I tried but I feel like I can't get the flow right. Oh well, I hope it's not too confusing, It should straighten out in later chapters. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

October 6th- 10:47 PM

Madotsuki runs down the street in the pouring rain.

Caution tape all around, Loud sirens, Flashing cop car lights.

"No..!" She screams, Tears streaming down her face.

* * *

October 7th- 3:31 AM

Madotsuki sits in the hospital, waiting for the bad news.

She had the sickening feeling in her stomach, she was all-to-familiar with.

"Mado-san!" She turns her head to see her friend Allen come running.

"Allen..." She says, tears running down her face.

He comes over and embraces her.

"I heard what happened. Are you okay?" Allen asks.

She sniffles and wipes her tears. "Yeah, I guess."

He frowns slightly when there is a voice behind them.

"Madotsuki?"

They both turn to see a nurse, who quickly straightens up her posture.

She smiles gently. "We have some good news."

"Please tell me they are okay.." Madotsuki cries.

"Yes, They are okay right now. " The nurse says.

Allen looks over at Madotsuki and gently grasps her hand.

"They'll be fine." He smiles reassuringly.

She looks down and gently squeezes his hand.

'I really hope so..'

* * *

October 10th- 4:15 PM

Madotsuki was sitting in her living room watching the television, or rather flipping through the channels trying to find something good to watch.

The remote stopped working on one specific channel. The local news.

"On October 6th a lovely couple were found in a horrible car-crash, both badly injured, They were rushed to the hospital, their only daughter quickly informed. Sadly the two lovers both died at the hospital, their child was devastated. She now lives alone. Madotsuki, don't you feel regret, don't you blame yourself. If you had only went with your parents. Maybe you would have joined them, isn't that what you wanted-"

"No...!"

CRACK.

The TV broke. Along with the remote. Madotsuki couldn't watch anymore. The guilt.. How she felt.. The dizziness.. It was all overwhelming.

She fell back into the corner of her living room. Pulling her legs to her chest and laying her head on her knees.

"No..No more.." She cries.

* * *

October 21st- 9:00 PM

Madotsuki sat with Allen and Aya.

"Don't blame yourself Mado, It wasn't your fault." Allen mumbles, trying to help Madotsuki feel better.

"Yeah, Allen is right Madot, Who knew it was gonna happen." Aya adds.

"..." Madotsuki says nothing.

Allen looks over at her concerned before smiling and pulling her to her feet. "You need something to cheer you up, Right?" He smiles over to Aya.

Aya smiles and gets to her feet. "Let's go get some frozen yogurt!" She says almost drooling. Allen chuckles.

"How does that sound?" He looks over at Madotsuki.

"You don't understand.." Madotsuki says.

"Hm? Understand what?" He asks.

"What it's like... To loose a parent."

* * *

The end of chapter one, I already have the 2nd one started! :D


	2. Chapter 2 - I'm sorry

Ta-da~ Here is chapter 2! I do not own any of the characters in this story, this is all for entertainment purposes only!

* * *

October 22nd- 2:00 AM.

Madotsuki sat in bed, looking up at the ceiling, Replaying what happened in her head a day ago.

"What it's like... To loose a parent."

Allen looks down.

"That's..." Allen mumbles.

Madotsuki quickly remembers, Allen had also lost his parents, along with Aya. Allen's parents got caught in a fire and he watched them burn, While Aya's Mother was murdered by her crazy father then her father also died while Aya watched it all happen.

"You're not the only one who has felt this way so stop pitying yourself!" Allen shouts, obviously hurt.

"I-I'm sorry.." He adds after a while.

"At least my parents loved me!" Madotsuki shouts.

"You two were always left alone! They didn't care about you!"

'Eh..? What am I saying..?' She quickly regrets what she said.

Aya looked shocked, Followed by tears quickly running down her cheeks.

"Yeah...Father was always busy with his experiments...But...At least I never tried to be like little miss suicidal over here!" She screams at Madotsuki before running off.

She looked over at Allen, His bangs were covering his eyes.

"A-Allen..I-I..-"

"I...Understand.." He cuts her off. He turns around and starts heading to where Aya ran off to.

"Wait-!" She grabs onto his sleeve before he yanks his arm away.

She saw it...The look in his eyes.. Pure...Despair..

She shook her head trying to get the image out of her head.

She curled up to her pillow, getting her phone out and going through the photos. She flipped through for a while until she came to a certain one.

Warm tears starting running down her cheeks.

On her phone screen was a picture of the three of them, posing in front of her school, All so happy. Something tugged at her heart.

"I know I should apologize...But..I'm so scared to find out.."

On her phone, there was another strange kid, a girl with blonde braids making a piece sign.

She recalled the incident with this girl. It was always the four of them, But one day they got into a fight, due to Madotsuki's poor temper. The girl ran away, and was found later that day dead.

She hated herself for that, for not apologizing sooner, She couldn't come to remember the girls name, all the memories of her she tried to erase, to not be in the despair. Yes. Allen and Aya, they were all she had left, but she blew it.. She quickly pulls up her new message screen and started typing Allen's number in. After the number was typed in she stopped.

What would she say? Sorry? Would that ever make it up to him? His parents loved him very much. He WATCHED THEM DIE and yet..She said something like that to him? How could she? She didn't deserve him.. Nor Aya either.. She deserved no one..

'But at least I'm not like little miss suicidal over here!'

Aya's words stung, but..They were true, in the 8th grade she tried to kill herself. She hurt herself, she wanted to do anything to get the stress away... But in the end it just ended her up to being in the hospital.

She curled up in her blankets more. The regret washing over her.

'I..Understand..'

She closed her eyes, Allen's voice... It... Was hurt..I hurt him...I made him cry..I made Aya cry..I made her run off and do who knows what.. I'm despicable.. I deserve everything bad...Yet... Why do I cling... to those good memories... Please...Someone... Kill me...

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter 2. I hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3- Allen

October 6th- 10:00 PM

Allen sat as his desk tapping his pen on the paper he was taking notes from. The lamp barley bright enough to see it. He leaned back in the chair and stretched. Gently rubbing his shoulders he turned off the light and headed over to his bed. He yawned tiredly and closed his eyes.

Half an hour later he was awoken to his phone's blaring ring. He answers quietly trying not to wake up his adoptive parents.

"Hey Allen~" A voice cheerily rings through the phone.

He chuckles. "Hey Letty." He leans against the wall next to his bed.

"How's everything. You seem tired!" A girl by Letty says from the other side of the phone.

"Hmmmm. I wonder why." He smiles, Letty, obviously knowing the answer.

She giggles. "Yeah, That's true. But..." She gets quiet.

"But?" He asks.

"You..Need to go to the hospital.."

"Eh? Why-?"

Just then loud sirens started going off.

The answer to his question came.

"What's going on-?" He begins.

"Got to head out. Just trust me." She says.

The long beeping sound came.

He stood still, a bit of sweat running down his face.

He quickly gets up and starts getting dressed. Going to his parents room to tell them what had happened.

October 7th - 3:31 AM

He arrived at the hospital only to see Madotsuki sitting in one of a chairs in the waiting room. "Mado-san!" He shouts running over to her.

"Allen" She mumbles tears running down her face.

He runs over and embraces her.

"I heard what happened, are you okay?" He asks remembering the car ride there while listening to the radio.

She sniffles and wipes her eyes. "Yeah, I guess."

October 7th- 8:00 AM

When everything had calmed down. Madotsuki had fallen asleep on Allen's shoulder. He leans his head against hers.

"Allen!" Aya, came running over to them.

"Hey" Allen mumbled.

Aya looked down at Madotsuki. "Is she okay?" She asks quietly.

"For now." He pats her shoulder. "So please, refrain from waking her. I don't want her to feel anymore pain for now."

October 12th- 12:10 AM

Allen couldn't sleep. All he could do is stare up at the ceiling and listen to the ticking of the grandfather clock.

He sighed to himself. Repeating the sound of the clock in his head.

'Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock'

He opened up his phone to see he had some new text messages.

He opened each one.

1.) Letty:

'Hey. How's Madotsuki doing? I heard about her parents. I know how rough that is. Make sure to send her my best regards.'

2.) Aya:

'Hey, I can't sleep, can you? I feel really bad for Madot. I remember when my mom died. I couldn't sleep for weeks. I wonder if she is still up. But I don't wanna wake her since I know she is a light sleeper.'

3.) Aya:

'Hehe sorry about that. I don't know why but I feel like I'm kinda scared of Madot to be honest, something has really changed. It worries me. Reply when you can. Thanks Al!'

He gently closed his phone, not wanting to deal with anyone right now.

He laid back down and looked up at the ceiling.

Thinking about Madotsuki and her smile face. He blushed, realizing what a total doofus he must look. He curled up under his blankets and squeezed his eyes closed. 'I really like you.. Mado...' He thought to himself. Until sleep was washing over him.

October 21st - 9:00 PM

Allen sat with Madotsuki and Aya.

Allen looked over to see a sad expression on Madotsuki's face.

"Don't blame yourself Mado, It wasn't your fault." He mumbles, trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah, Allen is right Madot, Who knew it was going to happen." Aya Adds, trying to be helpful.

"..." She doesn't say a thing.

They talk about getting some frozen yogurt but it didn't seem to help. When He was was on the verge of giving up Madotsuki said something.

"-Understand.." She said.

"Hm? Don't understand what?" He asks.

"What it's like to loose a parent.." She says.

It hits me.

"Eh?"

"That's..."

He remembers his mother reaching out to him with burning logs on her, telling him to live well. That she loves him.

"You're not the only one who has felt this way so stop pitying yourself!" He shouts. Tears burning at his eyes.

'Mom..Dad...I..'

"I-I'm sorry..." He adds after a while.

"At least my parents loved me!" She shouts. "You two were always left alone! They didn't care about you!"

'Why..? Why mama, Why papa..? Why do you always leave me alone..?'

'I promise, I'll protect you! Mama! Papa!'

'...Do I always have to be alone..?'

He soon hears Aya's voice.

"Well at least I'm not like little miss suicidal over here!"

His wrists burned.. He too.. Yet no one knew.. Madotsuki..She wasn't alone.

"A-Allen..I-I..-"

"I...Understand.." He says. Feeling his heart rip in two. The way he felt about her.. Didn't matter, Because..In the end..Deep inside..She despised them both...

He starts to walk away, wanting to just go home and sleep. She grabs his arm. "Wait-!" When she grabbed his arm.. That little spark.. It burned. He quickly yanked his arm away.

"I...I'm going home... Don't worry about Aya...I'll find her.. So please... don't strain yourself.."

'I...Always...Loved you...Madotsuki..'


	4. Chapter 4- Where's Aya

October 21st- 10:30 PM

Allen walked down the trail through the forest, heading to Aya's always-to-be-there-when-upset hiding spot. It was all pitch black by now, and he was having a hard time making his way through the forest.

"Aaaaayyyyaaa!?" He calls out.

"Aaaaayyyyaaa!?" He calls out again.

**"Looking for someone?" **

He quickly turned around to see no one there. He opened up his cell phone to use it as a light, still, he couldn't see anyone.

**"Up here" **

He looks up to see a girl in a tree. She quickly jumps down and approaches him.

"What are you doing out here so late?" The girl asks.

"..Yeah..Ummm...My friend ran off, so I went to go look for her. " He replies.

"Oh, I see." The girl says.

The girl starts to walk away.

"...You better find her quick...There's a dark aura around.."

"Huh? Wait-"

He turns around to see that she was gone.

"Aya... you better be safe when I find you.." He says to himself.

October 21st- 11:30

After walking a while, he hears quiet sobbing, only to find Aya under a tree. The rain had started pouring a while ago but she seemed completely dry. "Aya..." He says walking over to her.

"...Stay away...!" She shouts.

He flinches and takes a step back.

She looks up at him with watery eyes.

"You're soaked..."

"Yeah," He replies. "It's been pouring rain, but I needed to make sure you were safe." He says. Slight blush across his face.

"...Where's Madot...?" She finally asks after a long awkward silence.

Allen had taken a seat under the tree too, which somehow was keeping the rain off the two.

"mmmmm... I'm guessing she went home by now."

"...She was right..."

"Hm? About what?"

"My parents..Probably didn't love me.."

"Now, don't say that. I know they loved you so much." Allen states.

Aya gives a sad smile at Allen.

"Thank you."

He looks down. "It's true. Your mom...She really loved you..."

"You really think so?"

"Of course. She wanted to protect you from your father. To do that she must really care."

"Yeah...I guess you're right.." She says.

A comfortable silence rests upon them, allow them to listen to the rain hit the forest floor. Allen closed his eyes.

"Are you tired?" She asks.

"Mmmm. Not really, I just..Find this relaxing. That's a-"

He was silenced by a warm pressure on his lips.

He quickly opens his eyes to see Aya's face very close to his. She was blushing lightly.

"A...Aya...?" He asks quietly.

"Sorry.." She gets up.

He puts his fingers to his lips, feeling the kiss linger.

"We should head home." She states.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" He asks.

"No, Since my house is on the opposite side of town then yours I would rather have you just head home. Sorry for making-"

"No," He says. "It's what friends do, so don't apologize."

She smiles down. "Thanks...Well... Good night!" She says starting to run down the trail to get out of the forest.

He chuckles to himself. 'Wow. Aya kissed me. I didn't think anyone could like me like that.' He slowly gets up and starts heading down the forest trail, the opposite direction from Aya.

THUMP. THUMP.

His heart was beating really fast.

He stood in place and put a hand to his chest to see how his heart beat was. 'Why is it beating so fas-'

"Yaaah!" He shouted holding his now horribly throbbing head.

His ears started ringing and his vision got blurry.

He closed his eyes trying to make it go away. Before he knew it he was on his hands and knees trying to keep himself up.

"Now...You have nothing to worry about..." A voice says.

His eyes snap open. With his vision being blurry he couldn't see anything. Suddenly everything becomes clear. There, standing in front of him was Madotsuki. He eyes watering and crimson stained all over her face, he looked down to see it stained her clothes too, but what really caught his attention was the knife in her hands...Stained with crimson blood..

"Mado-"

_"I love you too, Allen..."_ She smiles.

His vision starts to fade as everything goes black.

* * *

**Well, that's all for chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed. **


	5. Chapter 5- Aya

**Chapter 5 is here! Just like I said before. I have too much free time. TT o TT Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

October 22nd- 12:09PM

Aya was walking on home alone, a horrible twisting feeling in her stomach. She felt like something was wrong.. Suddenly she hears a yell. The voice very familiar she turns around.

"Allen..?" She starts running back down the trail to where her and Allen departed.

After a while of running back down she finds him on the ground of the trail floor unconscious, face down.

"Allen!?" She screams and runs over to him.

She quickly flips him over and holds him in her arms.

"Allen!? Please!? Can you hear me!? What happened!?"

His blue eyes open up, But no color was there, it was almost, as if, he, himself, wasn't there.

He looks up at the dark clouds that were pouring down rain.

Slowly he reaches up his hand. "It's dark..." He mumbles.

"Huh? What is it?" She asks tears running down her face.

"It's dark...I...I...Can't...See..." He mumbles.

She hugs him tightly.

He closes his eyes, feeling a warm feeling brung by the hug.

"Please...Allen...Come back to me...!" She sobs.

He slowly opens his eyes and looks at the tree over Aya's shoulder.

"Huh..?" He mumbles.

She pulls away and looks at him, his eyes back to it's blue color.

"Aya...Where...What's going..-"

She quickly embraces him once again sobbing loudly.

"Allen! I was soooo soooo scared!"

He gently pats her head. "Sorry.. I can't quite remember what happened..Sorry I worried you.."

She looks up at him and he smiles softly, gently wiping the tears from her eyes. "You're wet." He chuckles.

She blushes. "Well you're muddy.."

He looks down at his self to see he is covered in mud. "Heh, Seems like I am." They both get up and decide to head back to Allen's. When they get to his house his parents are all over the two, Telling Allen to get into the bath and Aya too.

"You're house is too big," Aya says. In the tub next to Allen's.

"Hm? You really think so?" He asks.

"Yeah. You have so many rooms and baths and bathrooms, It's amazing, You're really lucky."

Allen leans back in the tub and looks up at the ceiling. "Yeah, I guess fate really played out for me."

Aya smiles a bit. "Do you think Madotsuki is okay?"

"Hm? Mado-sa-"

Memories started flashing into his head. That horrific picture of Madotsuki with the crimson blood on her.

Allen quickly jumps out of the tub and grabs a towel.

"Huh? What's wrong Allen?" Aya asks concerned.

He quickly grabs his cell phone from his shorts pocket. He flips it open gets a new message text ready. But his fingers stop mid key.

'At least my parents loved me!'

"No..." He mumbles. Aya leans over next to him checking his phone and what he was typing. "If she wants to talk to us she'll send a text.." He mumbles closing his phone.

Soon the two were in bed. Allen already in deep sleep after the long day. But Aya was just laying, letting her thoughts take over her.

'Father was always busy with work. But he really did love me..' She looks over at the sleeping Allen. 'Allen...You love Madot...Don't you..?' She closes her eyes feeling her chest tighten. 'Viola was the same...But none of you remember her...Do you.. You act..As if..She was never there..'

'Allen..You...You were loved.. We all...We love you..So please...Don't ever change...Not ever..!'

October 22nd - 12:00PM

Aya slowly opened her eyes and checked the time on her phone. It was 12 O'clock in the afternoon! She quickly looks over at Allen, He was still sleeping.

"Allen..?" She asks shaking him a bit.

He moaned a bit but continued sleeping. She looks down at his face to see a slight blush. She put her hand on his forehead only to abruptly pull back. His head was burning up. She looked down sadly. It's all her fault, He must have caught cold due to her temper-tantrum.

She decides to leave and make sure to tell his parents that he had a bad fever.

She made her way back down the dirt path in the forest, looking around at the dripping trees, the rain seemed to have cleared, that was good. Soon she arrived at her house, there Maria, the woman who had been taking care of her ran to her and embraced her.

"Thank goodness you are okay!" She said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." Aya replies, feeling relived to be home.

Maria took her inside and prepared some tea and cookies for her. Aya drank the tea silently with her. Maria every once in a while would say something to create some small talk, but Aya wasn't very talkative.

Maria leans over the table. "What's wrong sweetie. You don't seem very happy."

"Allen..He has a horrible fever...And...It's all my fault.." Aya says pain evident in her tone.

"Aww. Hun, Don't blame yourself." Maria says, Taking a sip of tea. "How about we bake some cookies and send them over with a basket and a get well card?"

Aya smiles a bit. "I think that's a great idea."

October 22nd- 9:00 PM

When the two of them are done Maria went to Allen's house to give the small basket of pastries. Aya flops down onto her bed and sighs. She gently caressed her lips, remembering the kiss with Allen.

She felt bad, She knew Madot liked him, and that he liked her back, but she was being selfish. Did Allen still like her? After what she said? She sighed and closed her eyes.

_'Tomorrow...I'll apologize..'_ She thought to herself as she fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6- Why

**._. Too much free time. I'll be updating the other story next. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

October 23rd- 8:04 AM

Aya woke up that morning to a specifically long text from Madotsuki.

It read:

'Hey Aya... I'm so so sorry for what I said, I had no right to do it. I feel awful about it. I wouldn't doubt it if you couldn't forgive me but.. I can't live without you and Allen..You two..You guys are all I have left.. I don't deserve you but I can't help it. I love you two. I'm so so so so so sorry..'

She read through the message multiple times before opening a new text box.

'It's fine, Don't worry about it, I'm sorry too, for saying what I did. I was hurt. I know what it's like to loose a parent, I was probably really mean to everyone too. I'm sure Allen thinks the same thing. We should go get some ice cream later. Maybe not Allen though cause last time I checked he was sick. But it would be fun. Hope to hang out soon.'

She slowly pressed the send button and tossed her phone to the end of the bed before getting up and getting dressed.

She went back over to her phone to see a new message from Madotsuki. It read: 'Yeah! Maybe frozen yogurt would be more in order. hehe! I'll buy it for you, so get a good appetite up and will have some at the shop.'

Aya started drooling thinking about the yogurt shop and how good it all was. 'I'll see you there.' She sent back.

October 23rd - 12:18 PM

She quickly told Marie where she was going and that she might be out for a bit. She leaves the house and walks to the yogurt shop only to see Madotsuki standing at the door texting.

"Hey!" Aya shouts running over to her.

"Hey." Madotsuki hugs her.

"Eh..? Madot-"

"I'm so sorry..." Madotsuki mumbles.

Aya hugs her back and tells her not to worry about it.

After Aya stuffing her face with yogurt they both head to the park.

"What a nice day~" Aya says spinning around.

Madotsuki giggles. "Yeah."

Aya walks over to the swing set with Madotsuki.

"...Hey..Aya..?" Madotsuki says.

"Yeah? What is it?" She replies.

"I really scared to text you.."

"Huh? Why?"

"I was scared..That the same thing...would happen...to you and Allen.."

"Same thing?"

"...Viola..."

Aya gets quiet. "I see.." she nearly whispers.

"I hated myself..If I hadn't have gotten into a fight.. Maybe she wouldn't...Maybe she wouldn't-!"

"There was no way to help it.." Aya says.

"Eh..?"

"Viola was thick headed. She wouldn't have listened anyways. It's no one's fault..."

"..." Madotsuki said nothing.

"...Madot...Do you...Do you like Allen..?"

"Eh?" Madotsuki's face went red. "Where's this coming from?"

Aya leans her head down.

"I...I like him too..."

"..What isn't there to like.." Madotsuki says.

"I'm sorry.."

"Huh? What for?"

"I know your feelings for him are strong..Yet I..-"

It went silent for Madotsuki. She could only read Aya's lips.

Her eyes went wide.

"You...?" Madotsuki was near tears.

"Sorry..."

"How could you!?" Tears ran down Madotsuki's face.

"I thought you knew I liked him?! And yet you-?"

Madotsuki pulled Aya up by her dress collar.

"How could you!?" She pushed her down.

Aya hit the ground with a loud gasp.

The park was empty. The leaves were blowing around, the dark clouds have started drifting in. It started to pour.

"Why...I...Allen..He..." Madotsuki cried. falling to her knees in the wet puddles. Aya slowly got on her knees and crawled over the the crying Madotsuki. She hugged her gently.

"I..I know... I'm so sorry.." Aya said.

_'When Viola died...I felt...Happy..? Why..? How could I..?' _

_'Deep down inside...I wanted Madotsuki gone... I had no chance with Allen if she was here, I wanted her gone..Just like Viola..'_

_'How could I want something so wrong..?'_

It got quiet between them.

Aya got up off the puddled side walk and helped Madotsuki up.

"Allen caught a cold like this.. So we shouldn't be out here..." Aya said, trying to change the subject.

"Can we...Visit him..?" Madotsuki asked.

"We can try." Aya replied.

With that they both started heading towards Allen's house

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Leave a review. They are always appreciated! **


End file.
